


Joshua Smut

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96





	Joshua Smut

Joshua and Hyomi laid in Joshua's bed the lights dimmed as they snuggled up to watch a movie. Joshua though didn't pay attention to the movie, his gaze was on something else. He gazed over her body noting how her play boy pajamas fit her just right and noticed just how much her nipples showed through. He bit his lip then smirked as he placed a hand on her leg moving it up placing his hand over her shorts and began to massage gently. Hyomi froze sinking down so her head was on the pillow and her back on the bed.

 

"What are you doing Josh?" She asks her voice light but a little shaky.

 

"Something we both want....something we both desire. He murmurs leaning down his lips pressed to her ear.

 

A shiver ran down Hyomi's spine as she looked deep into his eyes the light hitting him perfectly bringing out each feature making him look irresistible.

 

"Joshua....I've never done it before." She whispers with a bit of shame stroking the side of his face.

 

"Don't worry jagiya I'll be gentle....just tell me if it gets to be too much." He murmurs.

 

Hyomi thought it over, she did have to admit she wanted him bad and the lighting and with the way he looked right now didn't help. It was the perfect setting....the perfect moment so she caved.

 

Joshua smiled and placed a kiss to her lips then went to her neck as he lightly made his way to her jaw line then stopped at her breasts.

"You would look so much better with your shirt off." He whispers with a devious grin. He smirked wider removing her shirt tossing it aside then took a second to admire just how perfect she looked laying there with her breasts out to in the opened. Joshua leaned down sucking a nipple lightly into his mouth letting his tongue circle around it as he tugged lightly and began to pinch and play with the other one. Hyomi let out a soft moan which had captured Joshua's attention. He raised an eyebrow then switched taking the other nipple into his mouth releasing both with a loud suck. He then ventured down placing kisses along and down her stomach then stopped when he got to her shorts. He tugged on them sliding them off easily and like her shirt tossed it aside.

 

"No undies? You are so dirty." He says with an eyebrow raised. Hyomi let a smile slip as she bit her lip. Joshua like her had bit his lip then let his fingers roam across her slick heat.

 

"So wet already...that's so hot baby girl." He moans.

 

Within seconds he leans in using his middle and index finger to push open the lips of her pussy then slowly let his tongue slide over her wetness. Hyomi let out a gasp grabbing his hair instantly, "m-more Joshua m-more." She begs.

 

Joshua didn't hesitate; he let his tongue push into her letting it roam over everything it could as he soaked up her flavor letting it soak in. She pushed his head further wanting more to him; he responded by gripping her hips and pulling her closer as he nibbles and moaned around her clit causing her body to shake with pleasure and a loud whimper escape.

 

"Cum for me baby, I want to taste your cum." He murmurs. He gently pushed two fingers into her then a third causing another gasp to escape her as he continued to moan and suck on her clit. Joshua began to move his fingers at a soft slow pace then with each second it became rougher, soon he was pounding his finger into her with no mercy what so ever.

 

Hyomi could feel the start of her first orgasm hit and within minutes she cumed. Joshua gave. Proud grin as he picked up all the cum savoring this new taste loving every moment of it.

 

Hyomi lay there catching her breath, now it was her turn. Quickly she sat up ripping off Joshua's shirt then pushed him onto the bed. She smirked getting on top of him then bit her lip acing her mouth to his ear.

 

"My turn." She murmurs sexily. She smiled starting at his neck making his way down then let her hands run up and down his arms and then over his chest and abs she continued her way down then stopped.

 

"Hmm oppa how bad do you want this?" She asks palming his boner through his sweats.

 

This time it was Joshua who was moaning and begging, "please don't tease....don't tease..." He begs.

 

Hyomi gave a tiny laugh that was all but innocent then slipped off his pants and boxers bushing them off to the side. She cupped his balls in her hands then gave a long teasing lick along the side then one teasing lick over the tip as she took him in little by little until the tip hot the back of her throat. She moaned we do g vibes through him as she sucked and palmed him roughly letting her eyes look up and lock with his. Joshua let out a groan grabbing her hair letting his fingers tighten as he pushed her closer.

 

"Oh my god look at you! Unguarded you take my cock so well baby girl...hmmm I wonder how good it would look in that pussy and ass of yours." He growls as he begins fucking her mouth. Hyomi gagged slightly but didn't care; she loved it and was determined to finish it. When she was satisfied with her work she gave one last hard suck then let his dick go with a loud suck.

 

"Get on your hands and knees now." Joshua demands. Hyomi obeyed and got on her ha de and knees as Joshua got behind her rubbing her ass lightly. He smiled letting his throbbing heat run against her skin smirking when she tried to push herself closer onto him.

 

"Not so fast....you need to beg daddy." He growls slapping her ass.

 

"Fuck! Joshua Please don't tease fuck me. Just fuck me daddy's please!" She begs when she feels another hit on her ass expect this one rougher.

 

"Good girl." He copes. He gently rubbed the red spots then placed his ha da on her sides and pushed her up so her ass was now in the air, he moaned kissing along her ass then moaned again when he began rimming her. Hyomi let out a whimper as she gripped the sheets. Joshua smirked then sat up straight and put some saliva on his fingers as lubricant then pushed a finger into her then pushed a second. Hyomi didn't wince instead she tried to move closer to him as he pumped his fingers into her at a good pace.

 

"Are you ready for the real thing?" He asks.

 

"Yes...I'm ready....but don't use a condom, I want to feel your cum inside of me when you hit your climax." She says looking back at him.

 

Joshua nodded then again placed his hands on her sides and gently pushed into her stopping when he heard her wince. Hyomi let out a wince gripping the sheets tight as she felt Joshua ace light kisses along her back to help with some of the pain. She focused on breathing.

 

"Okay go." She says. Joshua smiled placing one more kiss to her back then went at a slow pace. He smirked grabbing her hair then pulled her back so her back was to his chest, he moved some hair and began sucking and biting at her neck wrapping his other arm around her stomach.

"Hmmm you feel so good in me oppa." She moans her grip on his hair tightening, "faster oppa...please faster." She begs."

 

"You sure you can handle that baby girl?"

 

"I know I can."

 

Joshua didn't argue, he picked up the pace then slipped his hand down so he could rub her clit.

 

Hyomi let out a filthy moan as she grinder up against him in a certain way that brought out Joshua's inner animal all the way.

 

"Please let me ride you."

 

Joshua pounded into her one last time then pulled out. Hyomi smiled running a hand over his chest then pushed him down on the bed. She crawled over to him then placed her hands on his chest and lowered herself onto him. She started with a slow motion making each movement perfect as Joshua reached up and grabbed her breasts as he began to squeeze and play with them.

 

"I want to see just how well they bounce." He moans. He moved his hands to her side and began to help her bouncer and pick up her pace.

 

Hyomi gave a tiny smile amused with how much he loved her breasts as his eyes stayed glued to her chest and a smile stayed spread across his face. She leaned down placing a kiss to his lips then picked up her pace a little more. Joshua bit his lip as he thruster his hips up into her as they bother out a pleased moan.

 

This is how it went for a while, Hyomi rode him while he helped by thrusting his hips into her. The two were now out of breath. Hyomi gave a light smile as she pushed some of his damp sweaty hair out of his face and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. They were both close.

 

"I'm so close baby." Joshua groans his breath uneven. Joshua gave one last thrust then all at once they hit their climax together. Their bodies went numb as they felt each other's cum shoot into one another. Hyomi fell limb landing safe in Joshua's arms. Joshua gave a tiny chuckle pulling her close as he covered them up. Hyomi looked up then smiled placing her hand on the side of his face, Joshua returned the smile placing his hand over hers then placed a passionate kiss to her lips.

 

"That was amazing." He murmurs when they pull apart.

 

"Definitely." Hyomi agrees still a little out of breath. Joshua gave a tiny laugh then turned off the light as the two cuddled closer together.

 

"Saranghae Joshua." Hyomi murmurs.

 

"Saranghae Hyomi." Joshua murmurs back placing a kiss to her forehead, she smiled nuzzling closer as she drifted off to sleep. Joshua smiled feeling his heart flutter. He pulled her closer letting his grip tighten and become protective and soon he too was fast asleep.


End file.
